Cuidando a un tenshi
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Un error, 6 hombres, una pequeña, revelaciones, dolor, cariño, amor, preocupación, travesuras, golpes, miedo, celos, secretos, recuerdos, sonrisas y al final todo valió la pena.
1. Introducción

Wiiii! He aquí una nueva historia que tenia planeada desde hace un año, cuando empece a escribir y publicar, por cuestiones que no vienen al caso no había publicado hasta ahora, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que diera yo fuera mio al igual que los demás bombones que ahí aparecen, lo que si es mio, es la historia.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No al usufructo del trabajo ajeno (No al plagio)"<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Cuidando a un tenshi – dialogos<p>

"Cuidando a un tenshi" pensamientos

_Cuidando a un tenshi_ recuerdos/sueños

(Cuidando a un tenshi) alguna acotación mia

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

CUIDANDO A UN TENSHI

_by_

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

INTRODUCCION

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora sí, estaban en un problema y uno muy grave, sabían que lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a la aldea no sería nada bueno, no sabían que hacer, estaban nerviosos con miedo, por kami! Que la hokage los mataría por lo que paso y lo peor aun no entendían nada como ocurrió algo así, la tensión era palpable y visible en los 5 shinobis, los cuales no dejaban de sudar y temblar pensando en lo que se les venia encima y es que no solo la hokage era el problema, no!, cuando los demás se enteraran de lo ocurrido seria lo peor, rogaban que se encontraran de misión y que nadie regresara o se diera cuenta al menos hasta que hayan encontrado una solución.

Con esos pensamientos, saltaban de rama en rama, no sin voltear a ver cada cierto tiempo al peli plata, más bien lo que traía en brazos, el miedo aumentaba conforme se acercaban a la aldea y ni que decir cuando comenzaron a ver las grandes murallas que protegían a la hoja, o si, ya se imaginaban su funeral.

A unos metros de las puertas de la aldea, se detiene y se observan entre ellos, a la izquierda de Kakashi estaban Tenzou y Sai, a la derecha Sasuke y Naruto, el olor del miedo en los 5 hombres es palpable a varios metros de distancia, todos fijan su vista en el bulto que el copy-nin carga, para después respirar profundo…

-será mejor que nadie nos vea llegar, por ahora no es conveniente que nadie más se entere de lo ocurrido, primero tenemos que ir a ver a la hokage, ella podrá solucionarlo - _"o al menos eso espero"_- les dijo a sus subordinados, acto seguido los 5 shinobis desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la torre hokage en la oficina de la quinta una nube de humo irrumpió la privacidad que la hokage (es decir, disfrutar de su sake, sin que Shizune se enterara).

-pero que dem… -expresaba la hokage desde su escritorio, al ver el humo que invadió su despacho y al ir disipándose logro ver a los hombres- …ahh, son ustedes… que acaso no saben usar la maldita puerta! –suspiro para calmarse y volvió a hablar observándolos- bueno entreg… donde esta Sakura?... – interrumpió ella misma su pregunta al no encontrar por ningún lado a su adorada alumna.

Los shinobis comenzaron a sudar frio y a temblar, en la mente de cada uno había algo distinto.

-_"por kami ya se dio cuenta estamos muertos!"_ – pensaba un castaño, mientras su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina.

-_"ahora si ya no podre saber el final de mi icha icha, hasta aquí llego mi vida"_ – lloraba el su mente el peli gris, mientras apretaba mas fuerte el bulto en sus brazos.

-_"al menos aprendí lo que es el tener una familia y ahora lo que es el miedo"_ – decía Sai, mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien.

-_"no, no, no, y yo que quería ser hokage"_ – chillaba el rubio en su fuero interno.

-_"por kami! Que ni cuando me enfrente a Orochimaru e Itachi, tuve tanto miedo como ahora"_ – pensaba el Uchiha, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el miedo.

Con esos pensamientos y mucho mucho miedo por sus vidas, Kakashi mueve su capa y descubre el bulto que traia cargando, la hokage observa el rostro de los hombres y el pequeño bulto, no entiende bien, se acerca a él y nota un pequeño cuerpo, como el de un infante, su vista recorre unos pequeños pies descalzos, unas pequeñas manitas sobre su torso, un pequeño rostro, una peculiar frente amplia y una mata de cabello rosa, _"una niña nada más"_ pensó y volvió su rostro al de los shinobis para observarlos…. Un momento _"UNA NIÑA DE FRENTE AMPLIA Y CABELLOS ROSAS!"_- SAKURA!, ¿es una broma?, otra vez es un jutsu de esta niña para que deje de tomar, ¿cierto?- decía mientras observaba a los hombres y al ver que estos no respondían tan solo mantenían la cabeza gacha…-Shizune! Shizune!-grito, con lo que una mujer pelinegra entra rápidamente.

-s-si Tsunade-sama?... –contesto al adentrase a la habitación, sin embargo se caya rápidamente al ver a los hombres, al ver y reconocer el cuerpecito cubre su boca con su mano para ahogar un grito.

-llévala al cuarto conjunto y revísala, te alcanzo en un momento – ordeno la rubia de forma seria hacia su asistente.

-…pero Tsunade-sama, no puede ser- tenía miedo de tomar a la joven.

-rápido!, necesito que hagas una revisión y me digas si hay algo malo… - reiterando la orden que le había dado, sin embargo al ver que no se mueve considera el generarle un incentivo para que entienda la importancia de la orden - MUEVETE! No podemos perder tiempo!.

Ante el grito, rápidamente la morena se acerca Kakashi, pero este tiene algo de desconfianza, no se quiere apartar de ella, de la pequeña, pero Tenzou coloca su mano en su hombro, voltea y ve como este asiente, voltea y ve a sus otros tres compañeros los más jóvenes del equipo, en su ojos ve el mismo debate que el, aun con eso asienten, sin más remedio la entrega a Shizune, al verla salir con la infante, sienten algo de tranquilidad, pero también sienten un gran vacío, tanto en su pecho como en sus brazos, pues aquel pequeño ser que habían retirado de sus brazos había llenado todo.

Sin embargo, el no fue el único que se sintió así en esa sala, pues aquellas personas que se encontraban junto a él, personas hacia quienes sentía un cierto afecto, sino que aquellos hombres también sintieron ese vacío, se sienten separados, aislados el uno de los otros y Tsunade lo nota, pero para ese momento, su mayor preocupación no son los afectos de esos hombres hacia esa su pupila, lo que le inquieta es el saber, que fue lo que paso, porque en realidad no entiende del todo lo ocurrido, nota que no solo ella no entiende que paso y que tiene miedo,

-que fue lo que paso? – pregunto pasando su mirada de uno en uno de sus subordinados, notando que ninguno la veía a los ojos, sus vistas estaban principalmente en el piso – que demonios paso? – al ver que ninguno tenía ganas de contestar – con un demonio que necesito saber, que carajos paso para poder ayudarla! – grito golpeado con su palma el escritorio, destruyéndolo en el proceso…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues como lo mencione arriba esta historia la tenia ya en mente y borrador de este primer capitulo desde entonces, los demás capítulos están en mi mente, serán pues viñetas, o drables, aun no se, aquello de la extensión aun me confunde un poco, bueno el hecho es que serán series de historias cortas de cosas que les ocurran, cabe mencionar que en esta historia dejo salir mi escaso sentido del humor, espero no se me de el humor negro como me suele pasar en el día a día.<p>

Por otro lado, la supervivencia de esta historia dependerá netamente de la cantidad de comentarios que reciba, es decir de la aceptación que se genere, de lo contrario será eliminada.

Y como siempre y para quienes suelen leer mis historias, como me encanta hacerle una que otra maldad a Sakura, en verdad me encatna, pero en esta ocasión les tratare de hacer la vida de cuadritos no solo a ella, sino a todos los hombres del equipo 7 y generación completa, o si, espero poder darle el tono que tiene en mi mente y les guste.

En verdad mil gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, todas estas ideas que surgen de mi mente, mil gracias a quienes siempre leen, comentan y (porque no decirlo) alimentan mi ego como escritora una que otra vez.

"_**Un fic, es como un ser vivo, si no lo alimentas con tus comentarios muere (sobre advertencia no hay engaño)"**_


	2. Capitulo 1

Aquí les traigo un nuevo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que diera yo fuera mio al igual que los demás bombones que ahí aparecen, lo que si es mio, es la historia.

"_**No al usufructo del trabajo ajeno (No al plagio)"**_

-Cuidando a un tenshi – dialogos

"Cuidando a un tenshi" pensamientos

_Cuidando a un tenshi_ recuerdos/sueños

(Cuidando a un tenshi) alguna acotación mia

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**CUIDANDO A UN TENSHI**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 1**

.

.

.

.

.

-¿que fue lo que paso? – pregunto pasando su mirada de uno en uno de sus subordinados, notando que ninguno la veía a los ojos, sus vistas estaban principalmente en el piso – ¿que demonios paso? – al ver que ninguno tenía ganas de contestar – ¡con un demonio que necesito saber que carajos paso para poder ayudarla! – grito golpeado con su palma el escritorio, destruyéndolo en el proceso, generando aun mas miedo a los hombres presentes.

-bueno vera Tsunade-sama – comenzó a hablar Kakashi tratando de explicar mientras los demás se mantenían al margen – lo que paso es que veníamos de regreso de la misión a la que nos envió – siguió explicando – que por cierto fue todo un éxito, todo fue mas fácil… - no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que una furiosa Tsunade lo interrumpió.

-¡no te pregunte por su estúpida misión! ¡Te pregunte por Sakura! – le exigió la hokage.

-eso fue algo muy curioso – comenzó a decir Yamato quien se había armado de valor para ayudar a su senpai a explicar lo ocurrido, la rubia la miro con una ceja arqueada esperando por la "curiosa" explicación – pues… veníamos de regreso de la misión – se detuvo un momento para pasar saliva y continuar con la explicación – nos detuvimos para descansar y comer en un claro – se detuvo y volteo a ver a Kakashi pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada para continuar.

-Sakura se ofreció a buscar agua mientras los demás nos ocupábamos de otras… mmmm… cosas – dijo las ultimas palabras con dificultad y pensándolo mejor para decir - …después de un rato que no regresaba, fuimos a buscarla… - de nuevo se detuvo mirando de reojo a la hokage la cual se veía bastante molesta e impaciente, trago pesado antes de continuar – con ayuda de pakkun la localizamos – ahora fue el peli gris quien pidió apoyo a quien fuera su kohai.

-con forme avanzamos encontramos señales de lucha, nos apresuramos, preparándonos para lo que fuera necesario, sin embargo pakkun no detectaba el olor de nadie más, ni nosotros algún chakra, ni el de Sakura, ante eso nos apresuramos… – continuo con la explicación, pero deteniéndose para que Kakashi la continuara.

-grande fue nuestra sorpresa al llegar junto al rio y ver a Sakura en el suelo, había señales de que había luchado, ya que tenia algunas heridas menores – continuo con la historia a sabiendas que poco faltaba para su muerte - nos apresuramos hasta llegar junto a ella, Naruto, Sasuke y Sai comenzaron usaron invocaciones y animales de tinta para empezar a rastrear a la búsqueda de sus atacantes, pero no encontramos nada… - el relato se vio interrumpido.

-¡¿quieren decir que shinobis de categoría, jounnins de elite, ANBUs, nunca detectaron que había enemigos y que atacaron a uno de sus compañero de equipo? – la hokage a cada momento elevaba mas la voz, mientras se ponía de pie y un aura negra le rodeaba mientras hablaba mordaz.

Los cinco hombres se veían atemorizados y rogando porque alguien les ayudase a salir del problema, que se les venia encima…

-ahhhh!... ¡Tsunade-sama! – se comenzaron a oír los gritos de Shizune en el cuarto contiguo - ¡Tsunade-sama!

La rubia salió rápido de la habitación, pues sabia que la llamaba de esa forma es porque algo pasaba, sin más se apresuro a salir, siendo seguida de cerca por los varones, al imaginarse que fuera lo que fuera tendría que ver con la peli rosa.

Abriendo la puerta de golpe, se adentraron a la habitación, quedando la rubia tan asombrada como la morena, pues el pequeño cuerpo que descansaba en la camilla se encontraba brillando y no solo eso, sino que también iba perdiendo tamaño.

-¡pero qué!... – la rubia no termino la frase,

-es lo mismo que ha estado pasando, por eso llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos – salió de los labios del Hatake.

La Senju rápidamente se acerco hacia el cuerpo comenzado a emanar chakra y viendo lo que pasaba, de pronto se detuvo.

–¡largo de aquí! – grito volteando a ver a los hombres que seguían de pie, viendo lo que pasaba frente a ellos de nuevo.

Shizune reacciono sacándolos de la habitación a empujones, cerrándoles la puerta prácticamente en la cara, mientras les decía que harían lo posible por que este bien, para después regresar a ayudar a quien alguna vez fuera su tutora.

.

.

.

Afuera para los cinco hombres, el tiempo pasaba de forma lenta y desesperante, aunque en realidad no sabían bien a bien el tiempo que había pasado para ellos había sido toda una eternidad y sin embargo sabían que debían de seguir ahí, a la espera de que les dijeran que ya todo había pasado y la peli rosa se entraba bien. Así pues lo hombres tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas a que detrás de esas puertas estaba su rayo de luz.

.

.

Un rato después de tan larga espera, aquella puerta se abría, mostrando a la pelinegra la cual le hacia una seña para que entraran a la habitación.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento se adentraron a están encontrando a una rubia que estaba parada frente a la camilla, la hokage se quito, liberando la vista hacia la camilla, encontrando así a un pequeño cuerpecillo, parecía medir menos de un metro, con la piel blanca como la leche, cabellos rosados, un poco largo que apenas llegarían por debajo de los hombros, unas pequeñas manitas al igual que sus piecitos, los primeros descansado a los costados de su cuerpo que era cubierto por una camiseta roja que le quedaba muy grande.

Los cinco hombres miraron a la menor para después mirarse entre ellos, observar nuevamente el cuerpo y después a la hokage, observándola de fijo, esperando una explicación.

-no se que tiene – les aclaro sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de ellos – ¿Cuántas veces le paso lo mismo a su cuerpo mientras la traían de regreso? – les pregunto.

-un par de veces y cada vez que pasaba su cuerpo… - Kakashi no pudo terminar.

-reducía su tamaño – a lo que los hombres afirmaron a la rubia - suponemos que fue un extraño jutsu – se detuvo un momento - en si no reducía su cuerpo, sino que lo retrocedía, como decirlo lo hacía volver hacia atrás, como un jutsu de juventud

-ósea como lo que usas vieja – menciono Naruto en voz alta.

-¡Naruto!... – grito molesta la rubia, dándole un golpe en la cabeza - no en realidad mi jutsu es distinto, este jutsu lo que hace es retroceder sin detenerse – siguió diciendo una vez que se calmo.

-y ¿cuando para? – pregunto Sai.

-no tiene limite… hasta – la hokage se detuvo sin terminar la oración.

-¿hasta?... entonces Sakura – intervino rápidamente Sai, entendiendo inmediatamente hacia donde iban las palabras de la Senju.

-no – negó la rubia con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos y volver a hablar viéndolos detenidamente – logramos sellarla deteniendo así el proceso… - el rostro de varios de los presentes se mostro con alivio, sin embargo el semblante serio de la hokage, hacía pensar que no todo era tan bueno.

-pero… - inquirió el Hatake, sabiendo que debía de haber alguno.

-no sabemos la forma de revertirlo – la mujer lanzo un suspiro mas – además… no sabemos si el retroceso el afecto en algo más que en su cuerpo…

-que quiere decir… - interrumpió en esta ocasión Sasuke, queriendo que lo que pensaba no fuera cierto.

Sin embargo no pudo continuar puesto que unos sollozos cada vez más fuertes interrumpieron la habitación. Rápidamente todos giraron hacia donde provenía el llanto encontrando a una pequeñita sentada con aquella ropa que le quedaba grande, mientras se tallaba con sus manitas sus ojitos, sus mejillas se veían ligeramente rojas y mojadas, mientras pequeños murmullos salían de sus pequeños labios en lamentos.

-oka-san… oto-san…

-Sakura-chan! – grito un efusivo rubio quien se acerco hasta la pequeña para abrazarla.

Sin embargo la niña lo único que hizo fue verlo, sus ojitos se pintaron de temor mientras a cada paso que el rubio daba para acercarse la pequeña niña se recorría arrinconándose en la pared a la que se encontraba pegada la camilla, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con temor.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola! paso de rapido (y de contrabando practicamente), me tienen ayudando a preparar la cena para los festejos de las fiestas patrias, pero algo bueno saque, mis tamales de chocolate *w*.<p>

Lamento mucho en retraso en mis historias, he tenido algunos inconvenientes, estoy trabajando para actualizar mis historias.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertar y favoritos, por leer, por aquellos mensajes para que la continuara, mil gracias a todos.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

**_"Un fic, es como un ser vivo, si no lo alimentas con tus comentarios muere (sobre advertencia no hay engaño)"_**


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola!... Aquí les traigo un nuevo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que diera yo fuera mio al igual que los demás bombones que ahí aparecen, lo que si es mio, es la historia.

"_**No al usufructo del trabajo ajeno (No al plagio)"**_

-Cuidando a un tenshi – dialogos

"Cuidando a un tenshi" pensamientos

_Cuidando a un tenshi_ recuerdos/sueños

(Cuidando a un tenshi) alguna acotación mia

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**CUIDANDO A UN TENSHI**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Sin embargo no pudo continuar puesto que unos sollozos cada vez más fuertes interrumpieron la habitación. Rápidamente todos giraron hacia donde provenía el llanto encontrando a una pequeñita sentada con aquella ropa que le quedaba grande, mientras se tallaba con sus manitas sus ojitos, sus mejillas se veían ligeramente rojas y mojadas, mientras pequeños murmullos salían de sus pequeños labios en lamentos.

-oka-san… oto-san…

-Sakura-chan! – grito un efusivo rubio quien se acerco hasta la pequeña para abrazarla.

Sin embargo la niña lo único que hizo fue verlo, sus ojitos se pintaron de temor mientras a cada paso que el rubio daba para acercarse la pequeña niña se recorría arrinconándose en la pared a la que se encontraba pegada la camilla, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con temor.

-espera Naruto – se escucho la voz de Sasuke, haciendo que el rubio se detuviese.

-tiene miedo – menciono Shizune mientras se acercaba hasta ella - hola pequeña – le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba mas, mientras la pequeña le seguía mirando con miedo – tranquila, no te haremos nada, nadie – expreso mientras volteaba a ver a los demás, asintieron levemente, habían tratado de relajar todo lo que podían sus rostros, para que la pequeña se tranquilizara, sin embargo aun se podía ver la preocupación pintada en el rostro de los hombres – tranquila – le dijo mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a acariciar la cabellera de la pequeña, esta simplemente comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Los demás presentes estaban desesperados, no sabían ni entendían nada de lo ocurrido, de un momento a otro la pequeña se había lanzado hacia el regazo de la pelinegra mientras sollozaba, Shizune simplemente la dejo llorar en sus brazos hasta que se calmara por sí misma.

Después de un rato los espasmos producidos por el llanto habían cesado y no sabían si la pequeña estaba aun despierta o dormía a causa del llanto, sin embargo la vieron moverse un poco, mientras llevaba sus manitas a sus ojos para tallarlos. Ante esto la rubia observo a la pelinegra de forma significativa, la otra en respuesta asintió seria, mientras separaba poco a poco a la pequeña de su regazo hasta verla, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, para después comenzar a secar sus mejillas con este, mientras le sonreía a la pequeña.

-me llamo Shizune – le dijo con una sonrisa - cómo te llamas pequeña – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que esta le respondiera.

-S-sa-sakula – le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-tes – le dijo mientras con una de sus manitas temblando mostraba tres de sus deditos rectos.

Ante esto los presentes que habían estado atentos, abrieron sus ojos un tanto impresionados, pues esa no era la edad de Sakura, de hecho distaba mucho de su edad real, mientras lo hokage se mantenía observando y analizando cada palabra.

-tienes tres años, Sakura-chan? - le pregunto con voz dulce, mientras la pequeña apenas si asentía, aun con sus ojitos levemente aguados aun – ¿dime donde están tus papas? – pregunto antes de que la pequeña comenzara a llorar de nuevo y a decir pequeñas palabras, sin orden y de forma atropellada – tranquila – le dijo mientras la tomaba de nuevo – tranquila, cálmate, para que me puedas decir que pasa.

Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa de que pasaría, era ya más que obvio para los presentes que si había afectado de alguna forma su mente, sin embargo no estaban del todo seguro de en qué forma lo había hecho.

-en casa… - comenzó a tratar de explicarse, pero las palabras comenzaban a galoparse, sin armar frases completas - calol y uego… uego… ellos… sangue… eh cala y quí – señalando partes de su cuerpo – y… y… yo cai… guitalon y… y uego no taban… aboles, aboles y luces lojas y calientes… llole y… y… ita… - y como si la niña recordara algo, volteo su rostro hacia todas partes en busca de algo o alguien en particular - ita-nii llevo con el y… y… - - ¡Ita! ¡Ita! – comenzó a llorar a repetir la pequeña mientras se acurrucaba de nuevo en el regazo de Shizune.

Los demás simplemente observaban y mientras Shizune acariciaba ala pequeña Sakura, miraba a la rubia la cual simplemente llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza en gesto de frustración.

-Sakura – le llamo la rubia, en el tono más simple y dulce que pudo – la pequeña limpiando sus ojitos, la busco con la mirada y una vez que la encontró, la observo en medio de sus ojos lloros – ¿sabes quién soy? – le pregunto con voz igualmente tranquila y dulce, la pequeña limpio nuevamente sus ojitos y la observo más detenidamente, inclinando un poquito su cabeza mientras miraba a la mujer, para después negar, mientras la seguida observando, la mujer trato de seguir con el semblante tranquilo mientras volteaba a ver a la pequeña – ¿y a ellos los conoces? – igualmente le pregunto, mientras señalaba a los cinco hombres, la pequeña igualmente, los miro, pasando de uno en uno.

Un rubio con una gran sonrisa y unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, lo miro con curiosidad, después vio a un moreno muy serio como enojado, el cual le dio algo de miedo el cual se noto en su mirada, su mirada siguió moviéndose a uno de cabello negro y piel casi blanca con una rara mueca en el rostro, lo cual se le hizo extraño, su mirada paso a un hombre de cabello gris y el rostro cubierto, lo cual le dio curiosidad por lo que inclino un poco su rostro, finalmente miro a un castaño el cual estaba iluminando su rostro con una lámpara debajo.

-¡aaahhhhh! – se escucho de la pequeñita, para después ponerse a llorar.

Mientras todos los presentes voltearon a ver mal a aquel hombre, el cual se comenzó sentir avergonzado por su acción.

-¡Yamato!/¡taichou!/¡senpai!/¡Tenzou!/¡idiota! la asustaste - fue lo que se escucho de los presentes.

-yo no quería asustar a la pequeña Sakura-chan – decía mientras se encontraba en cuclillas en una esquina de la habitación haciendo círculos con uno de sus dedos y un aura negra le rodeaba.

Mientras Shizune trataba de calmar de nuevo a la niña, los demás hombres seguían reprochando al castaño su acción, la rubia mantenía una mano en su frente, un tanto exasperada por tanta cosa que le pasada.

-"me pregunto si los demás kages les ocurrirán cosas así" - pensaba la rubia, para después hablar en voz baja – supongo que en verdad no los recuerda – susurro.

Aun cuando no lo había dicho fuerte, el oído de los cinco shinobis lo capto, haciéndolos volver su atención hacia las mujeres, pero sobre todo a la pequeña peli rosa, esperando nuevamente que dejada de refugiarse en Shizune.

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – pregunto Naruto en medio de la espera, atrayendo la atención de todos.

-es cierto, Sakura no se puede quedar así – le siguió Kakashi.

La hokage simplemente suspiro meditando lo que haría.

-tenemos que buscar información acerca del jutsu, para intentar revertirlo – comenzó a poner orden a todo lo que había que hacer – enviare a un escuadrón de rastreo al lugar donde fue atacada, para ver que encuentran – los hombres asintieron.

La rubia se disponía a seguir hablando cuando la puerta fue abierta de forma rápida mientras un joven alto de piel blanca, con marcas en debajo de sus ojos negros, cabello negro cenizo, largo y atado en una coleta se adentro a la habitación.

-¡Tsunade-sama!... ¡otouto! – entro alzando la voz y con una cara de preocupación, mientras veía hacia todos lados, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba entre un rubio y un peli gris.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Un capi corto lo se, pero ya me imaginan a quien meto en la historia, si la verdad es que no me pude resistir, ya explico en los siguientes capítulos que hace ahí, espero que su intervención sea e su total agrado, sobre todo para sus fans.<p>

Mil gracias por comentar, por agregar a sus favoritos, sus alertas y por leer, mil gracias, me animan a seguir con la historia.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

"_**Un fic, es como un ser vivo, si no lo alimentas con tus comentarios muere (sobre advertencia no hay engaño)"**_


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola!... Aquí les traigo un nuevo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que diera yo fuera mio al igual que los demás bombones que ahí aparecen, lo que si es mio, es la historia.

"_**No al usufructo del trabajo ajeno (No al plagio)"**_

-Cuidando a un tenshi – dialogos

"Cuidando a un tenshi" pensamientos

_Cuidando__a__un__tenshi_ recuerdos/sueños

(Cuidando a un tenshi) alguna acotación mia

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**CUIDANDO A UN TENSHI**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 3**

.

.

.

.

.

-tenemos que buscar información acerca del jutsu, para intentar revertirlo – comenzó a poner orden a todo lo que había que hacer – enviare a un escuadrón de rastreo al lugar donde fue atacada, para ver que encuentran – los hombres asintieron.

La rubia se disponía a seguir hablando cuando la puerta fue abierta de forma rápida mientras un joven alto de piel blanca, con marcas en debajo de sus ojos negros, cabello negro cenizo, largo y atado en una coleta se adentro a la habitación.

-¡Tsunade-sama!... ¡otouto! – entro alzando la voz y con una cara de preocupación, mientras veía hacia todos lados, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba entre un rubio y un peli gris.

Sin importarle nada se acerco hasta el joven muy parecido a el, el cual lo miro con cara de molestia, mientras al otro no le importo y se acerco y comenzó a revisarlo de arriba abajo con la mirada, para después pasar por su espalda y hacer lo mismo, sin ser suficiente, se acerco hasta a él tocando su pecho y espalda revisando no tuviera ninguna lesión, mientras levantaba sus brazos de arriba abajo comprobando no tuviera lesiones que no notara, mientras el menor simplemente rodaba los ojos dejándose hacer, hasta que su hermano comenzaba a abrirle las ropas que traía para terminar de constatar que su pequeño hermano estuviera exactamente igual a cuando se fue.

-¡ehhh… Itachi déjame! – se quejo Sasuke mientras le daba un manazo a su hermano y se alejaba de él.

El Uchiha mayor primero miro a su hermano con molestia y ojos entrecerrados para después cambiar su mueca por un puchero de tristeza y apariencia de estar a punto de llorar.

-eres un malagradecido otouto – le dijo mientras comenzaban a aguarse sus ojos - yo aquí preocupándome por ti y mira como me tratas – comenzó a actuar dramatizando por sus sentimientos heridos – no es justo no hago más que ver por tu bienestar y mira lo que pasa, no pero eso me pasa por tener un hermano tan malagradecido – ante tales palabras y para molestar aun mas al Uchiha menor, Naruto y Kakashi, junto con Sai, comenzaron darle una mirada de desaprobación al pelinegro menor por sus acciones, mientras el castaño el daba una mirada de lastima al mayor por tener que soportar a un hermano así de malagradecido, mientras que la rubia nada mas miraba con una venita en la frente que a cada instante crecía mas y mas, mientras la pelinegra seguía con una manos abrazando a la pequeña por su espalda y con la otra acariciando su cabello con una gota en su nuca por las payasadas de Itachi.

-te callas! – grito la Senju ya harta de sus shows - Itachi que demonios haces aquí, que yo recuerde no te he llamado para nada – le dijo aclaro la molesta rubia en espera de una explicación.

-ahh! – comenzó a explicar ya más tranquilo y calmado sin muestras de todo lo anterior - lo que pasa es que sentí la presencia de mi otouto en la aldea y quise comprobar que estuviera bien – decía mientras asentía con su cabeza y con una sonrisa a una muy enojada hokage.

Mientras Itachi explicaba a la hokage lo que hacía ahí, otras conversaciones se llevaban a cabo en la sala…

-en verdad teme eres un malagradecido – le decía Naruto a Sasuke, con una mirada de reproche.

-ya cállate dobe – le contestaba hastiado el Uchiha.

-el dobe tiene razón, teme – intervino Sai con una sonrisa.

-tu cállate y no me digas teme/dobe, baka – le contestaron Sasuke y Naruto a la vez.

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡baka!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡baka!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡baka!

…

Mientras ellos tres llevaban a cabo su tan singular conversación, otras dos personas a tan solo unos pasos conversaban igualmente.

Un castaño lanzo un suspiro mientras veía a esos tres discutir a insultos, aun no podía entender cómo es que se enfrascaban a insultos de tal forma.

-¿senpai no cree que deberíamos detenerlos? – pregunto el manejador de madera al peli gris que estaba casi junto a él.

-mmmm… - dijo mientras veía a los tres jóvenes quienes se habían olvidado de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, para después volver a mirar al castaño – no – negó con pereza, mientas el otro solo suspiro y dejo caer sus hombros, para después recomponerse.

-bueno pues como autoridad que soy lo mejor es calmarlos – comenzó decir Yamato tras enderezarse.

-tu no eres autoridad – al oír eso, volteo a verlo -, la autoridad soy yo – dijo cerrando su libro y guardándolo.

-no yo estoy a cargo de ellos – le expreso en tono autoritario.

-mmm… no es cierto, el encargado soy yo – se coloco de frente para encararlo.

-pues no lo representa – le contesto con una son risa irónica.

-¿y tu si? – comenzaba a retarle el Hatake.

-mas que usted si – le respondió.

-pero no te hacen caso – se burlaba de el.

- ni a usted – contestándole de la misma forma.

-maderita – le dijo Kakashi entre dientes ya molesto.

-espantapájaros – le contesto de igual forma

-maderita

-espantapájaros

-¡maderita!

-¡espantapájaros!

-¡maderita!

-¡espantapájaros!

-¡maderita!

-¡espantapájaros!

-¡maderita!

…

Mientras esos cinco se encontraban "hablando", los demás los miraban con una gota en la nuca.

Hasta una pequeña risita los saco del trance, atrayendo la atención de todos, haciéndolos girara hacia la pequeña la cual se reía por lo que veía frente a ella, eso atrajo la atención de Itachi quien la observo, notando de inmediato de quien se trataba, se acerco hasta ella haciendo que la pequeña se pegara a Shizune

-Saku-chan – pregunto suave y despacio, haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara con más detenimiento e inclinara un poquito su cabeza – hime-chan, eres… eres tu – soltó mientras la pequeña le seguía mirando – no me reconoces soy yo Itachi! Ita-nii – le dijo mientras le pequeña lo miraba, Itachi se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, la pequeña llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo recorrió detallando cada parte de el, sobre todo sus marcar debajo de sus ojos.

-ita! Ita-nii! – grito para después lanzarse a los brazos de Itachi, el cual respondió al abrazo presionándola a su pecho sin lastimarla, mientras se ponía de pie con ella en brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Saludos y nos leemos pronto!<p>

"_**Un fic, es como un ser vivo, si no lo alimentas con tus comentarios muere (sobre advertencia no hay engaño)"**_


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola!... Aquí les traigo un nuevo, espero sea de su agrado…

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que diera yo fuera mio al igual que los demás bombones que ahí aparecen, lo que si es mio, es la historia.

"_**No al usufructo del trabajo ajeno (No al plagio)"**_

-Cuidando a un tenshi – dialogos

"Cuidando a un tenshi" pensamientos

_Cuidando__a__un__tenshi_ recuerdos/sueños

(Cuidando a un tenshi) alguna acotación mia

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

**CUIDANDO A UN TENSHI**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 4**

.

.

.

.

.

-Saku-chan – pregunto suave y despacio, haciendo que la pequeña lo mirara con más detenimiento e inclinara un poquito su cabeza – hime-chan, eres… eres tu – soltó mientras la pequeña le seguía mirando – no me reconoces soy yo Itachi! Ita-nii – le dijo mientras le pequeña lo miraba, Itachi se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con ella, la pequeña llevo sus manos a su rostro y lo recorrió detallando cada parte de el, sobre todo sus marcar debajo de sus ojos.

-Ita! Ita-nii! – grito para después lanzarse a los brazos de Itachi, el cual respondió al abrazo presionándola a su pecho sin lastimarla, mientras se ponía de pie con ella en brazos.

Los demás se habían mantenido callados hasta ese momento, observando sin entender en lo mas mínimo lo que ocurría en ese momento, haciendo que cada vez mas preguntas se generaran en cada uno.

Pero sobre todo porque Itachi conocía a Sakura así y porque Sakura conocía si recordaba a Itachi cual era su relación.

Después de un momento con Sakura aun en brazos quien se había quedado dormida con sus ojitos hinchados después de tanto llorar, se giro a ver a los demás con la niña en brazos

-¿que es lo que le ha pasado? – les pregunto con mirada severa ante lo ocurrido.

-mejor pregunta es ¿porque te reconoce cuando no reconoce a nadie? – le contesto Kakashi receloso al ver la pequeña no le tuvo miedo.

Itachi los miro ceñudo, no tenía ganas de decir, pero que más podía hacer.

-pregunte primero – le aclaro con tomo desafiante.

-maldito mocoso insolente – le rebatió la hokage, pero también accedió.

Después de eso entre Kakashi y Yamato contaron lo que había pasado, mientras Shizune que no había oído nada antes, junto con Itachi ponían atención al relato, después fue la hokage quien le explico lo ocurrido, para el final Itachi tenía un semblante pensativo, mientras los demás lo miraban a la espera de su explicación, tras un suspiro conto el relato.

-cuando no tenia mas de 9 años, ya salía de misión, y precisamente se me había asignado a una importante junto con algunos jounnin, iríamos a proteger una pequeña aldea que estaba siendo invadida por ninjas desconocidos, cuando llegamos al poblado había sido tarde, ya habían sido atacados y se encontraba en llamas – antes de continuar miro a todos los presentes -, nos separamos con el de buscar sobrevivientes, pero no encontrábamos a nadie, cuando llegue a la orilla del pueblo, ya estaba por rendirme cuando escuche algunos ruidos en el bosque que estaba pegado a la aldea, me acerque y comencé a buscar la razón de los sollozos y ahí fue cuando encontré a Sakura, dando pasos en dirección a una casa que ardía en llamas – observo a la pequeña y nuevamente a los presentes -, me apresure a detenerla, tomándola en brazos, comenzó a llorar y a patalear, entre el llanto mencionaba a sus padres, forcejeando por momentos en dirección a la casa que ardía en llamas, de un momento a otro, llegaron un par de mis compañeros de misión, con un jutsu de agua lograron apagar el fuego, mientras Sakura seguía llorando en mis brazos, una vez apagado el incendio se adentraron a la casa pero no encontraron nada – ante esto todos observaron a la pequeña mientras la miraban con pena -, para cuando se controlo el incendio la aldea había sido reducida a nada, no habiendo mas sobreviviente que Sakura y sin saber que mas hacer la trajimos a Konoha, en el camino ella no se separo de mi un momento, no permitía que nadie más la tocara – les dijo mientras afianzaba mas el agarre a al pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos como recordando aquellos tiempos que narraba donde hizo lo mismo -, cuando llegamos y le narramos al tercero lo que había pasado, dijo que mandaría a investigar algo sobre la niña, hasta ese momento lo único que había podido sacarle era su nombre sin apellido y su edad, no mas, el hokage me pidió la llevara al hospital la revisaran y después ellos se harían cargo de llevarla a una casa hogar en lo que se definía su situación, sin embargo no pude separarme de ella en el hospital, así que la lleve conmigo a mi casa después de la revisión, avisando al hokage de esto – ante esto Sasuke arqueo una ceja no recordaba nada de eso –, esa ocasión tuve un muy fuerte enfrentamiento con mi padre por haberla llevado, mi madre se mostro cariñosa con la niña, pues a pesar de tener a Sasuke casi de la misma edad, mi madre deseaba una hija, sin embargo mi padre no quería que se encariñara y mucho menos se quedara la pequeña, por lo que tuve que ir con el sandaime y explicarle lo que pasaba en mi casa y con la pequeña – en su rostro se marco una gran tristeza ante todo lo que había mencionado -, Sakura no se quería separar de mi, además comenzó a tener pesadillas con el fuego y recuerdos de ese día, debido a eso ultimo estuvo en el hospital, sin embargo no mejoraba, yo la iba a visitar diario – nuevamente su rostro miro a todos, sobre todo a los miembros del equipo Kakashi -, durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí una enfermera se encariño con ella, y hablo con el hokage, ella era viuda, su marido había muerto en el ataque del kyubi, no tenía hijos, pero se había encariñado tanto con ella que le pidió al hokage la custodia de ella, en lo que se resolvía su situación, el acepto pensado que le haría bien estar fuera, para cuando se entero que la pequeña Sakura no tenia mas familiares hablo con la enfermera y le explico, esta tomo la decisión de adoptarla, respaldada por el hokage lo hizo, sin embargo la pequeña seguía teniendo pesadillas y cada día dormía menos, por lo que opte por sellar sus recuerdos en su mente para que así no recordara nada y pudiera llevar una vida normal, pensando que la señora Haruno era su madre biológica, aunque el precio fue que ella me olvidara – ante esto los presentes se sorprendieron por la acción de Itachi, la hokage mostro una leve sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke miro a su hermano entendiendo que su hermano aun guardaba muchos secretos pero no dudaba que todo lo que había hecho siempre era por el bien de los demás aun a costa de su dolor -, al no recordarme decidí que era mejor alejarme de ella, fue difícil pero cuando la vi un día que lleve a Sasuke al parque la vi feliz con la señora Haruno de la mano, supe que había hecho lo correcto, después de eso solo la llegue a ver un par de veces más, lord hokage era quien me informaba de vez en cuando de cómo se encontraba y como sabrán después paso todo lo demás y no la volví a ver hasta hace unos años cuando lo del shukaku.

Haciendo que Naruto y Kakashi asintieran, recordando que ese momento Itachi no daño a Sakura en ese enfrentamiento que tuvieron

-y claro cuando ella salvo mi vida, después de la pelea con Sasuke – recordando cómo después de que Madara se llevara a Sasuke, creyéndolo muerto, ellos habían llegado hasta el lugar de la pelea, siendo Sakura quien hizo hasta lo imposible por mantener su débil vida y recuperarlos, eso había marcado un rumbo totalmente distinto para la guerra ninja, aunque tuvieron que hacer muchas cosas y arriesgarse mucho para llegar a ello.

-se puede decir que están a mano – dijo Shizune mientras miraba a Itachi el cual asintió en respuesta.

-bueno tu historia explica lo que nos decía, para ella no ha pasado el tiempo y es como si hubiera sido hace poco, no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora – concluyo la rubia después de aquel relato - el caso es que alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de ella, y al ser quien es tiene enemigos, por lo que entre menos gente sepa lo ocurrido mejor – comento, recordando que en algunas misiones habían tenido problemas ya que había sido atacada por personas que a las que les había frustrado sus planes en misiones pasadas.

-Tsunade-sama no pensara hacerse cargo de ella, o si – pregunto temerosa Shizune

-porque no, sirve que desde temprano le enseño algunas cosas – los hombres pensaron en las costumbres de la mujer, entre el alcohol y las apuestas, haciendo que una gota de sudor surgiera en sus nucas.

-porque mejor no lo hacen ellos – dijo rápido Shizune pensando en lo que sería tener a hokage y una pequeña Sakura juntas – en cierta forma tienen la culpa de lo que paso – los cinco hombres la voltearon a ver con mala cara, mientras que ella se ponía a sudar nerviosa y la hokage posaba su mano en su mentón pensando, a lo que la pelinegra se acerco para mencionarle algo en su oído para terminar de convencerla – además es muy probable que haya sido por una de sus tontas peleas de nombres por lo que no notaron el tiempo que tardo Sakura, ya sabe que cuando se ponen así puede haber hasta una guerra junto a ellos y no lo notan – menciono mientras los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, la hokage los volteo a ver y los hombres que gracias a su oído entrenado habían oído lo dicho haciendo que un escalofrió los recorriera y comenzaran a sudar nerviosos y a temblar con un semblante pálido.

-Buen punto – dijo una vez que Shizune se alejara de la rubia, mientras veía a los cinco hombres nerviosos, haciendo que ella entrecerrara sus ojos entendiendo que no iba tan erradas las suposiciones de su asistente, mientras un Itachi solamente los miraba con la pequeña en sus brazos y una gota en su frente.

-pero si lo hacemos quien investigar como regresarla a la normalidad – intento debatirle Naruto.

-no me importa, ya veré quien lo hará, además es su culpa en cierta forma lo ocurrido así que ahora es su responsabilidad, ahora largo! – les grito mientras los corría a empujones – quiero sake – le dijo a Shizune mientras también volvía a su despacho totalmente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola! Aquí de nuevo pasándome de rato, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, aquí la explico algunas cosas, pero aun falta mas y apartir del siguiente capitulo verán la vida de esos 6 bombones cuidando de una nena, muajajajajaja (intento de risa malvada).<p>

Mmm no creo poder actualizar la próxima semana esta historia, porque planeo actualizar alguna de las otras o publicar un Kakasaku que ya casi termino, aun no decido.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por leer, sus favoritos y alertas, mil gracias a todos,

Saludos y nos leemos pronto!

"_**Un fic, es como un ser vivo, si no lo alimentas con tus comentarios muere (sobre advertencia no hay engaño)"**_


End file.
